Pride
by Daddy Elric
Summary: TWOSHOT. Edward is transformed into Pride, and taken in by the homunculi. Not long after, he goes after Roy...
1. Part One

These are not your standard homunculi, We tell you now. This is based on a roleplay We did once, with new Sins. Envy is a girl. Yes, We know the original Envy was a guy. This one's a girl. Hokay? Hokay.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Dividers are from _Reasons Why_ by Nickel Creek. Thinking of doing a songfic to it.

---------------------------------------------------

**PRIDE**

p**ar**t o_ne_

The boy fought back, fought back with bright blue lights and the stunted metal blade the homunculi were all used to by now. He'd used it against pretty much all of them. But he couldn't do it, couldn't keep himself out of their grasp, and finally, he collapsed, facedown against the hard cement floor.

This made Greed grin. He was pretty sure Master wanted them to do something with this kid, and he slung the boy over his shoulder easily, turning to Wrath and Envy, who was clinging to the brunette. Wrath was just looking on in impatience. "Have you got him, Greed?" asked the older homunculus wearily.

The violet-haired one nodded. "Out cold," he responded, grinning at Envy, who giggled at the thought. Out cold, huh? Now he wouldn't bother them, she couldn't help but think.

Greed hefted the blonde over his shoulder a little better, waving a hand at the two other homunculi. "C'mon," he said simply, walking calmly toward the entrance Edward had used. They didn't need to be stealthy anymore. "Before he wakes up."

/Where am I today/

He shifted slightly, lightheaded and groggy. Edward gave a shiver, and sat up. Or, at least, tried. _Strapped down..? _he wondered, turning his head. What he saw made him give a would-be flail. _Homunculi! _

Wrath, who was sitting on the other side while Greed put the red water into a vial, rolled his eyes and gave a slight cough to get Edward to look at him. "You're not getting away," he informed him flatly. "Your hands are apart for a good reason, you know."

Edward glared at him. "What're you planning?"

Wrath chuckled. "Stupid thing to ask, kid. Isn't it obvious?" He waved a hand at Greed, who wasted no time in approaching Edward, letting the hard texture of his Shield run up to his wrist, and running a claw along Edward's cheek. Edward winced, but stayed silent. "Ever really had a conversation with a homunculus?" asked Wrath cryptically, watching as Greed levelled the vial with the cut.

"No," replied Edward flatly. "I don't plan on it, either." He gave a struggle to prove his point, but it didn't do much.

Greed just grinned. "Ready?" he asked the two occupants of the room other than himself. When neither replied (Wrath gave a smirk, but that was about it) he simply dumped the crimson substance into the cut, where it jumped eagerly into the bloodstream. Edward cringed, and then...

/I wish that I knew/

It was a swirling vortex of random colors. Nothing made sense, and to him, he didn't realize he was actually there. Till... now. Edward blinked, peering around this strange domain. He couldn't move from his spot, though he could speak. And a voice spoke to him, so it was a good thing he could speak, even though he'd rather run off. "So," said the voice, "you want to become me? Is that it?"

Edward shook his head, glaring toward the place he thought he heard it. "No," he replied defiantly.

"Too bad you just have to accept it, then, huh?" chortled the voice. "You're going to have to accept my Pride, or die. Too bad for you."

Edward cringed. He couldn't _die... _Aru was counting on him. "Fine," he said simply, regretting it even as he spoke. "I'll accept you."

And that was all it took. Suddenly he was filled with incredible pain, and finally, he was able to move, and fell to his knees. _Too dramatic_, was his last conscious thought, before he fell over, facedown.

/Cause looking around/

Greed let Envy back into the room, who bounced eagerly inside to look at the newbie. It was different, all three had decided. Instead of only having the one mark on his shoulder, like he was supposed to, this one was covered in symbols, symbols that had spread across his body with the acceptance of transformation. Wrath had unstrapped the new one, and thrown a bundle of black clothing on his stomach, for when _it _(he wasn't going to call it anything yet; he didn't think it even deserved a name yet) woke up.

Pride sat up. Blonde hair fell loosely around the homunculus' shoulders, and eyes like melted gold blinked groggily for a moment before focusing on the homunculus before him.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Greed, smiling. Not, of course, a genuine "I-like-you-a-whole-lot" smile. His was one of malice, and at the same time, nonchalant care. "C'mon, get dressed."

Pride peered into his lap dimly, then nodded and did so. Envy tossed something at him, ordering "Eat it!" before she went off to cling to Wrath once more.

/There's no sign of you/

_A year later..._

/I don't remember one jump or one leap/

Pride stood alone, atop a building, peering out across the city. Greed, Envy, and Wrath were off doing he-didn't-know-nor-care-what, so he was alone today. The Ouroborous was displayed proudly on his left shoulder, in the middle of a sea of red stripes. "So," he murmured to himself. "Roy Mustang, hm?"

/Just quiet steps away from your lead/

---------------------------------------------------

ORiginally meant to be a oneshot. xD We decided it had to be a twoshot because... it would have been awkwardly long.


	2. Part Two

Chapitre deux! Yay!

**Pairing**: RoyEd, onesided RoseEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Don't own Envy, Rose and Wrath, neither. Forgot to mention that. Greed's the only one who's Ours. Dividers are from _Hide and Seek_, by Imogen Heap.

-----------------------------------------------

**PRIDE**

**pa**rt _tw_o

/Where are we/

Roy Mustang was a procrastinator.

Usually.

Today, on the other hand.. He meant business. The blackhaired man was filling out papers like mad, and Hawkeye hadn't even needed to raise her pistol. Not even a twitch of the trigger finger, and he was working as if she had it to his head for the past -- how long was it now? Hours? -- while.

He wouldn't be working like this, except.. Edward was gone. Gone! And he knew Edward wasn't mad at him. The last thing he'd said to him.. _"See you, Taisa! I'll see you tomorrow!"_ And he'd gone back to the dorms, giving Roy a wave over his shoulder. So why was he gone...?

Ever since they'd gotten the report, ever since the famous pair of obsidian eyes had slid across it... Roy'd been panicking. And even though he was working hard, he was still wondering why the hell he had to sit in a stuffy office all day when Edward could be being tortured or worse.

/What the hell is going on/

Pride looked down at the building in front of him. A large green tapestry, with a dragon symbol embroidered on it, covered nearly the whole front. So this was the military headquarters, hm? The boy in his head (who was still there, no matter how much Pride had attempted to squash him) knew it well, but the Sin did not. He was quite interested.

And it was that interest that made him finally decide to jump off the building he was standing on, the building opposite the military headquarters, and simply walk inside.

There was no problem with him going inside, really, which he found quite amusing. The boy did not.

/The dust has only just begun to form/

Ah, her... She was toting a stack of paperwork, obviously heading for the same office Pride was. Rosy red hair fell about her shoulders, and she had a pair of intelligent, ice blue eyes. The boy, Pride knew, knew her well. Pride did not, but she seemed like someone who'd been a friend to the boy.

That was not what had made him kill her.

She'd spotted him, first of all, and frozen up. Apparently she was frightened. Pride had done nothing yet, and he approached her, planning on playing the part of the boy. That, obviously, did not work.

Pride had to say.. it'd gone over quite well...

_"Ed...ward...?"_

_He smiled, but it wasn't a smile like the sort she might have given him had he actually been the boy. It was a smile like Greed's, malicious._

_"Yes?"_

_She shuddered. "Don't go any further."_

_"Further how?" asked the homunculus insinuously. He knew the conversation was quickly coming to an end. He'd rather liked talking to her. Too bad._

_"Don't even _think _of going to the office. Don't touch him. Ed, if you're there... I.. I love you, alright?"_

_Pride gave a rather hurt sound. "You're so distrusting..." He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her neck, whispered in her ear. "That's why you're going to die right here." And with that, he slammed a newly-transmuted blade into her gut, left her bleeding on the floor._

In her last minutes, Rose Mustang would realize that "Edward" hadn't said her name, not once.

/Crop circles in the carpet/

He reached the study, the one he knew the girl was probably going to. The hand on the doorknob knew the place well, and as he twisted it open, Pride met the sight he'd come here to see.

Roy Mustang...

"You look well," commented the homunculus off-handedly, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

Roy looked up, eyes widening. Ed! -- No... This wasn't Ed. This was... "Homunculus," spat the colonel, reaching into a drawer and pulling out his gloves, which he slipped on.

Pride, on the other hand.. He'd already grabbed a chair from one of the desks, already transmuted it in the blink of an eye. Roy was stunned for a moment, but didn't hesitate, and got out a lighter.

Pride was a bit unexpected this turn, and instead of doing something to attack, dropped the spear he'd made against one of the desks, and slipped his arms around Roy's neck. Just like he'd done... with Rose... "You distrust me too, hm?" he whispered.

A chill crept up Roy's spine. "Why wouldn't I?" he replied defiantly. He wasn't going to back down, it seemed.

Pride laughed. "Because no matter what it looks like, half of me is still that boy, _colonel_," he replied simply. Roy shuddered, and Pride could feel it. "Scared you, did I?" he asked mockingly, pushing the colonel against the desk gently.

Roy was tempted to say no. But then again... Edward -- No, this was Pride, wasn't it? -- _Pride _had actually scared him. "Yes," he replied, with a pained grin. "That you did."

Pride laughed. "Thought so," he replied. "Well, you have good reason to be. Don't worry about it."

Mustang nearly laughed as well. Don't worry about it? How could he not worry about it? This was his life on the line. And Pride was aware of it. "I think so too," he replied, shifting somewhat. He was going to get out of this one, just as he had with Ishbal.

Or, at least, that'd been the plan.

Without warning, Pride's hand shot out, grabbed the spear that was beside Roy, and simply held the blade horizontally to the colonel's neck. "Don't move," he hissed, "unless you want your neck sliced right now."

Roy, in turn, went limp. He was still clinging to the flimsy belief that he was going to be able to get out of this situation. That belief was quickly crumbling. "E-Ed.."

"Pride," the blonde corrected. He smiled, as if he was going to take the blade away, let Roy go with only a mental scar. Of course, he wasn't that nice, and drew it across the throbbing -- In fear? He couldn't quite tell -- vein. A long, thin bubble of blood spread across it, then ran down the colonel's neck. Pride watched it in glee, and the blood poured swiftly. The homunculus dropped Roy, letting the quickly-dying man flop to the ground. So much for him.

/Sinking feeling/

And when all was done, all was accounted for at the headquarters.. Pride let the boy out, and Edward Elric stared in horror at what he himself had done. "Roy..?"

No answer.

/Spin me around again, and rub my eyes/

"Roy."

Still nothing.

He let out a howl, but no one was around to hear. "Roy!" Edward did the only thing he could think of and flung himself atop the still-bleeding-slowly body. "I... I'm sorry..."

/This can't be happening/

But no one heard, and no one cared, and Edward gave in to the Sin inside him once more.

Pride stood, smirked, and walked calmly back out of the building, giving Rose's body a swift kick as he passed. The soldiers would find both the Mustangs dead after a while. He didn't really care, and revelled in the thought of the confusion that would take place.

And he simply left, leaving the blood to be cleaned, the bodies to be found... Pride left the building, and left his human life behind.

/When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy/

-----------------------------------------------

Didn't really like the climax and conclusion... Ah, well. We wanted to get it done.. So here it is!


End file.
